A variety of input-output (I/O) modules may be used as building blocks in circuit based systems, such as sensor assemblies or computing systems. For example, in systems managing control or measurement operations, sensor assemblies are implemented for various purposes, such as temperature control, gas detection, and fire detection. The I/O modules may be configured to perform desired control actions as per user requirements. The I/O modules may process data received from sensors or detectors installed at field sites and transmit the processed data to a central control board (CCB) for the required control action to be implemented.
In one example, the various I/O modules in a sensor assembly are connected to a circuit board that provides for connection between the I/O modules and the CCB. The I/O modules may be connected to the circuit board through module connectors placed on the circuit board. The module connectors serve as sockets into which the I/O modules may be inserted or removed as per the requirement.
The assembly formed by the I/O modules mounted on the circuit board through module connectors, may be further mounted onto a supporting structure for various purposes, such as mounting the assembly in a desired location.
In one example, the assembly may be mounted onto a Deutsches Institut für Normung (DIN) rail. The DIN rail is a standard type metallic rail or track widely used for mounting the I/O modules for various control operation in industries. A user can, for example, attach the circuit board with the module connectors to the DIN rail and mount the I/O modules onto the DIN rail by simply plugging the I/O modules in the module connectors or even remove the I/O modules from the DIN rail by unplugging the I/O modules from the module connectors.
Consider an example where a user requires gas detection control or measurement operation in an industrial building. In such a case, the user may mount one or more I/O modules for gas detection control or measurement operation, onto a DIN rail through module connectors. The I/O modules may receive field data from one or more gas sensor for processing. The processed data may be further transmitted to the CCB, through the module connectors and the circuit board, for the further data processing or for performing some control action, such as generating an alarm or opening of exhaust vents.
An I/O module mounted onto the circuit board through the module connector may be removed in case the I/O module is no longer needed. For example, the I/O module may be removed and may be replaced by another I/O module. In one example, an existing I/O module may be replaced with another I/O module having an updated version of software in a processor of the I/O module. In another example, any one of the several I/O modules present in a sensor assembly may become malfunctional and may be removed for repair or for replacement by another I/O module.